Rebelling For Justice
by Finding Your Voice
Summary: They had been running for months. Running from the law. Running because of a crime they did not commit. Not that the authorities cared.


**Disclaimer: Hi guys, your nice disclaimer person for this story is Crookshanks.**

**C: Hello, Find doesn't own this.**

**F: Woah, I just expected you to meow a bit, not talk.**

**C: I'm part Kneezle.**

**F: True, on with the fic!**

They had been running for months now. Running from the law. Running because of a crime they did not commit. Not that the authorities cared.

Apparently they had bad blood. How was it even possible to have dirty blood, they wondered. Just because they were born and raised in a different world meant they had to run.

People insulted them. That had been before the war. Now people like them were being hunted down. It was difficult having to run.

They were tired of running. Tired of hiding from the law. Many like them had withdrawn from their world and returned to the world they had once lived in.

More had gone into hiding like that. But not them. They were defiant. They were determined to stand up for what is good and right.

They had returned to school. They had continued to study. Even through the impossible lessons and the unjust detentions. Even through the torture they were subjected to.

They went against the teachers' word. They rebelled against the new teachings. They helped rescue people from detentions and dungeons. They removed chains and harboured people who were meant to be under torture.

They were tortured regularly. It was so painful but they refused to scream or show weakness. They would return to their friends. Battered and beaten, but willing to do it all again if it meant justice would be served.

Between them, they spread graffiti throughout the halls. Things that showed there was a rebellion in the castle and things that defiled reputations.

Eventually they were forced into hiding. They retreated to a room that few knew of. Their rebellion had been forced underground but sometimes, during bursts of cabin pressure, they would strie. It was not very often though.

Towards the end of that school year, rumours spread. Then, one night, the person thet believed could help them arrived.

A battle ensued. Flashes of light. People dropped to the floor, screaming. Or dead. They were meant to have left but the elder of the snuck back.

The younger watched from afar, from safety. He saw the opposing army's size. He saw the walls coming down.

He did not see his brother fall. He did not see the man who killed him. Maybe it was for the best, he would never know why he missedit.

At midnight, he heard the opposing leader's voice. Demanding that their saviour give himself up. He had one hour before the battle recommenced.

Somehow, the younger reached the gates and got into the school. By now, they hour was up and the only hope he had lay dead at the feet of the enemy.

He watched as another boy beheaded the giant snake. Watched as the battle continued. He saw the women fighting. He saw the evil one hit the floor, dead at last.

Suddenly, he saw their hope. He was still alive! The final confrontation between the two enemies unfolded before his eyes.

His world's last hope called the snake man out for what he really was. Then a final burst of light, the snake man fell and the war was won.

"We won Colin. Harry was brilliant. He pretended to be dead and then he killed You-Know-Who with expelliarmus. Neville cut the head of that dirty great snake with Gryffindor's Sword. You should have seen it. I thought You-Know-Who was going to cry. I have to go now. Mum's a little jumpy at the moment. We all miss you. See you later" the younger brother reached out and touched the elder's gravestone, before turning and leaving.

As he walked towards a women who could only be his mother, the wind seemed to whisper "Bye Dennis"

**A/N: Hello, hello. I apologise for my extremely long absence. I have had this lying around since last spring. It's autumn now. I figured I should finish it for you. I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for more.**

**Dedicated to "Rose" You know who you are. We miss you! **


End file.
